<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glitra Week Day Four: Wild West by EmiliaGryphon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067099">Glitra Week Day Four: Wild West</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaGryphon/pseuds/EmiliaGryphon'>EmiliaGryphon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glitra Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), SheRa - Fandom, Spop - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gen, Glimmtra - Freeform, Glimtra, GlitraWeek, GlitraWeek2020, Gunslingers, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Glimmer (She-Ra), Outlaw Catra, Outlaws, Rivals, Rivals to Lovers, Sheriff Angella, Tumblr: Glitra Week, Western AU, Wild West AU, adora is a terrible bartender, glitra, saloon fun, showdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaGryphon/pseuds/EmiliaGryphon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for GlitraWeek on Tumblr, even though it has been well over a week. Glimmer has been hunting the outlaw Catra for months. Then one day Catra steps into the Brightmoon Saloon offering to settle their score right then and there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer, Glimmer &amp; Angella, Glimmer &amp; Bow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glitra Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glitra Week Day Four: Wild West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You...you sure you want another one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar keeper's cautious inquiry lit a fire in Glimmer’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I want another one Adora! Don’t judge me like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large blonde woman shrugged, unfazed. She obliged, pouring more amber liquid into Glimmer’s glass. The woman knocked it back in a single drought, wincing at the burning on her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been nice to have you back,” Adora offered, rubbing down the counter. “The Brightmoon Saloon isn’t the same without you. How was it out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsch,” Glimmer’s eyes scanned the bar. At mid-day most people had retreated back to their ranches or up to their rooms. She, Adora, and a few other nameless wanderers were the only people milling about in the town’s only bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See any Horde out there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer huffed, annoyed. Adora was a good friend to talk to. Maybe her only friend, apart from Bow. But mention of the Horde was doing nothing to improve her mood. She tapped her glass against the wooden counter in silent signal. Adora’s large blue eyes narrowed with concern but she refilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Few of em, no sign of her though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sign of who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The double doors of the saloon swung open, illuminating the silhouette of a lithe figure. All heads turned. A glass shattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Glimmer’s hand reached instantly for her pistol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra,” she spit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer, Adora,” the woman tipped her black cowgirl hat. Striding over to the counter, large boots creaking against the old wooden floor. Catra easily leaned against the bar, sliding between the stools, too close for Glimmer’s liking. She kept her hand on her pistol, eyeing the outlaw keenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whisky, straight darling,” Catra nodded to Adora, taking off her hat in a flourishing show that made Glimmer want to slug her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm...the whisky isn't...straight. I mean...when I pour it...it’s gonna come out of the bottle like...in an arch...that’s how it's poured. It’s not in a straight line...it’ll trickle...downward.” Adora fumbled, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Means without ice, ma’am,” Catra purred. “Just whisky. No ice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded, flustered and hurriedly fetched the whisky from the top shelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough with the pleasantries Catra, why are you here?” Glimmer demanded. Everything in her screamed to shoot this woman. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was only fair, for all the Horde had done. For all the cattle killed...the stolen goods. The robberies. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for you, princess.” Adora poured the whisky, hands shaking. First for Catra, then to Glimmer-who clenched her jaw as the liquid spilled with Adora’s shaking hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...it’s on the house,” she mumbled. Glimmer watched Catra tip her hat again as Adora scurried off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you’re here for me?” Glimmer sipped her drink curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been watching you try to track me down for weeks out in the desert. Pathetic. Figured I’d make it easier and come to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra grinned, a sharp tooth cocky grin. Glimmer’s hand tightened around her holster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figures, never thought I’d see you coming around these parts,” she managed. Catra only finished her drink, and stood up. Her heterochromatic eyes running over Glimmer in a way that made her shifter. A heat rising in her that she quickly blamed on the alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s settle it,” Glimmer snarled. “Here and now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d expect nothing less princess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J...just take it outside please,” Adora begged, coming over once again. “Mica nearly fired me last time Glimmer tried to settle a score over a poker match.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I won! That lousy sea-dog was cheated!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sea-Hawk,” Adora corrected. “Weird name for a cowboy. I don’t think he’s ever seen the sea in his life. Haha. Seen the Sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” She snapped back to attention. “Just...please go outside if you plan on killing anyone.” Glimmer only glared at Catra with contempt. Here was the woman she’d been hunting down for years. Who had the brazen audacity to show up right before her and easily suggest they settle their dispute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The nerve. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer stepped out into the blistering sun. Dust kicked up with each foot fall, scuffing her boots. Catra slunk ahead, down the single wide road, then turned after walking several paces. Facing her. Glimmer stood where she was, planting her feat into the rocky parched road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, Sparkles?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes from every angle watched Glimmer intently. The patrons of the Brightmoon Saloon, and Adora had come out to witness the showdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer squinted in the harsh sun. Catra’s tail flicked back and forth, her own clawed hands going for her gun. But Glimmer knew the drill. She’d been in plenty of dules before. She’d never lost one and she didn’t plan to break that streak today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your mark!” Adora called, “one….” somewhere an eagle screeched overhead. “Two…” Glimmer clicked open her holster, curling her fingerless gloves around the pistol. Catra too, mirrored her own motion, ears twitching. “Three!” Glimmer instantly rose her pistol, aiming and shot in the blink of an eye. Two bangs sounded together. She winced, preparing for some sort of pain but felt...nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaargh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A collective gasp from the townsfolk echoed from the ringing in her ears. She watched Catra stumble, one hand going to cover a spot on her thigh. The outlaw cursed, hobbling a few paced before collapsing in the dust. Renewed confidence flowed through Glimmer as she stalked over to Catra, lifting the woman’s chin with the barrel of her gun. Catra hissed, the wound on her thigh bleeding through her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ought to end you, Horde Scum,” Glimmer snarled. Catra only hissed, baring her fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a better shot than I thought, I’ll give you that. Maybe I underestimated you.” That brought a grin to Glimmer’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People often do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you gonna do then Sparkles? Put me down like an old horse?” Catra smiled, still so annoying, still antagonizing her even bloody and shot. Face caked with dust and sweat. Glimmer’s stomach turned, that heat rising in her again. Something about having Catra like this...on her knees...at her mercy….she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sheriff will deal with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angella? I’m not afraid of her,” Catra scoffed. Glimmer balled her fists, ready to strike her. Instead she only crouched down on the outlaw’s level, face inches from hers. The gold and blue eyes sparkling in the late day sun. “You should be,” Glimmer whispered, suddenly breathy. Catra cocked her head, licking her chapped lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well then go for it. Throw me in the stocks, the county jail. Do your worst Sparkles, I know you’d never let me hang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furry and indignation rose in Glimmer’s chest, without an explanation she seized Catra by her collar and kissed her roughly. Tasting blood and salt and earth. To her surprise the outlaw met her with equal parts rage and excitement kissing her forcefully.  She bit Catra’s lip and the outlaw rolled back, flustered, a red hot blush rising in her cheeks that only added to Glimmer’s satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W...was that supposed to be my punishment?” She scoffed. Glimmer hauled Catra to her feet. Ignoring the shocked mutterings of the townsfolk. She spared a look at Adora who watched with wide eyes, face a little flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, scum we’ll have you sentenced by sundown.”  Glimmer dragged the limping woman down the street towards the single stone building of the sheriff's office. Angella already stood outside, arms folded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that was my punishment,” Catra teased, “I don’t think I’ll mind the sentencing.”  Glimmer rolled her eyes, dragging the outlaw behind her. Luckily Catra couldn’t see her own blush rising to her face, nor her grinning at the thought. Bringing Catra before the law in a lawless town might not be so bad after all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm usually not one for AU's but I really enjoyed writing this! I've always wanted to write an old Wild West story. Might consider turning this into its own multi-chapter fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>